Tomorrow is another love
by The Cigar
Summary: This story takes place after Scarlett hears of Rhett's marriage to Anne Hampton in the novel "Scarlett" by Ripley. Except I've changed a single fact – Scarlett receives the telegram from Rosemary, and the telegram says that Rhett's only engaged to Anne, NOT married… Written mainly from Scarlett's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: wait to see**

_Okay, so this is my first fan fiction. I'm not fluent in English as I'm from Denmark, and therefore there'll probably be several spelling and grammar mistakes, but I hope you'll bear with me._

_Ever since I finished reading GONE WITH THE WIND, I've – like many others, been wondering what would happen to Rhett and Scarlett. _

_This story takes place after Scarlett hears of Rhett's marriage to Anne Hampton in the novel "Scarlett" by Ripley. Except I've changed a few facts – Scarlett receives the telegram from Rosemary, and the telegram says that Rhett's only engaged to Anne, NOT married… If you haven't read the novel I know there's a summery of it on Wikipedia. _

_Anyhow enjoy! And please do tell me what you think – and of course I don't owe GWTW and it's characters. That's all MM's wonderful work. _

The rocking of the boat lulled the younger passengers into a sound sleep while it kept the adult's heads spinning just a tad more than their, otherwise, great intake of whine and champagne could have caused. Scarlett's head was no exception; it spun in line with all the Irish fortune hunters, who were on their way to the golden land, America. But the boats rocking and the champagne wasn't the only clause for her spinning head; it danced as well to the rhythm of her despair, her heartache, her swirling thoughts and her suppression of the tragic memories of her life…

She was seated in the ballroom, dressed in one of her daring evening gowns, sipping her fifth glass of champagne and, for once in her life, unaware of the men's hungry eyes. Her mind was concentrated on one single thought: _Rhett Butler. _The biggest scoundrel she'd ever known, and yet the love of her life. A love she'd realised too late, and a love, she had begun to suspect, wasn't reciprocated. His last action was a proof of this; no man would divorce his wife and following become engaged to her friend, not if he truly loved her. Furthermore he'd left her on her deathbed. If that wasn't a proof of his lost love for her then what was? She sighed deeply before emptying her glass. Her green cat eyes swept the room; people were dancing, drinking and playing cards - exactly as she'd been doing herself on her way over. But this time she couldn't bring her feet to dance.

"Can I bring you anything else, dear?" Colum asked walking towards her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, thanks" she said with the same frigid voice she'd been using for the last three days, "It's such lovely music tonight. Colum, you must learn me how to play the Irish hymns, I don't ever want to forget…" he seated himself by her side face towards the dancing crowd.

"Who's talking about forgetting? My dear Scarlett, no matter what happens in Charleston then your family, the O'haras, will always open their door for you. And I... I'll come visit wherever you are" he smiled and covered her hand with his own; he gave it a squeeze, "You will always be able to hear the Irish hymns" she smiled but didn't reply. Colum searched her pale face; he didn't know much about pregnant women, but he was fairly sure they weren't suppose to be _this _pale, and for that matter of fact be drinking as much as Scarlett did. This poor girl needed cheering up, he decided.

"Scarlett darling, why don't we dance?" she gave him a puzzled look, "Why my, you look as if I'd ask you to go to the moon with me. Nah, I simply want to have the pleasure of dancing with my lovely cousin, the most dashing woman in the room… nah I retract that, the most dashing woman in this very world " Scarlett chuckled half-hearted.

"Oh my, that was for sure something, but sweet-talk will get you nowhere, Father, I won't dance tonight…" the vague humour she'd held disappeared, "I can't think when I'm dancing... and I need to think, I really need to think" she said.

"Let's cut a deal, shall we? I help you think, and then we'll dance?" Colum flashed his crooked teeth in a warm smile, "What's the matter?"

"You know what's the matter… I just don't get it. I really thought he loved me, that he was just too proud or stubborn to admit it, but now… He's never been the marrying type; he's always said that he would never marry. So he must really love her, or then he simply finds it easier to have a whore in his bed than walking all the way to the brothel…" Scarlett froze aware of her improper speak. She blushed and crossed herself. "Sorry father" she mumbled.

"It's… uhm… no need to think about it, Scarlett. Such things unfortunately belong to the world… And such a woman as…" he blushed as well "why don't you just continue?"

"I just don't understand it. I thought he loved me, or at least he'd come to love me, but I guess that isn't so…"

"But when you tell him about the baby he'll…"

"…He'll love the baby, not me… It'll be like breeding horses. I'll swallow up to the size of an elephant, and he'll be nice to me, but once I've given birth to our child, he'll dump me all over again" she shook her head, "and then he'd take the child away from me" Colum looked shocked; he shook his head, and decided for himself, that Scarlett truly needed cheering up, nobody by their full senses could think such horrible thoughts.

"I don't think any man could be cruel enough to take a child away from it's loving mother" cruel enough? Well Rhett could be just cruel enough, Scarlett thought, he would most certainly be able to take their child away from her just like he'd done it with Bonnie. Oh Bonnie. If she were still here Rhett would never have left her, and if she hadn't died then perhaps Scarlett had been home in time to talk Melanie to her senses, and with Bonnie and Melanie alive then she wouldn't have been so blinded by grief that she didn't notice how old Mammy had become, and then perhaps she could have… No, she wouldn't look behind. Dwelling in the past would only course further pain. Instead she should look ahead – at her options. For one she could tell Rhett the truth; he would probably call the wedding with Anne off, and then she would have nine months to win back his love. But she would be walking around looking like an elephant with swollen ankles and wrists, and Rhett would fuss about her; not allowing her to do a single thing that could hurt the baby, both things would be a drag on her. Another option would be not to tell Rhett about the baby, but even just thinking the thought seemed utterly wrong. Beside how would she pursue her plan; rumours of her pregnancy would reach Charleston sooner or later, and then Rhett would know she was carrying his child. Furthermore her child would be born outside of wedlock, and would thereby be considered a bastard. _Her_ child, Ellen's grandchild, considered a bastard, by the lord; her mother would turn in her grave. She would simply have to tell him; no grandchild of Ellen should be considered a bastard. Unless… unless she remarried. She could find a man and marry him before it was noticeable that she was with child, and then simply just tell him that it was his child. The man would of course have to look slightly like Rhett, but she should have plenty of options - after all flirting was a skill she mastered to the complete, and the huge amount of money she had in the bank should help as well. Then when she'd married, she would convince her husband to move in at Tara, and help her get Careens share back and kick Suellens fat ass. Tara would rise in its former glory by her hand, and she would sit behind Ellen's desk going over the books just like her mother had done it…

"A penny for your thoughts" Colum said.

"A glass of champagne and we have a deal" Scarlett said causing Colum to laugh.

"I see the business woman have arrived, I greet her welcome, and will go to receive a glass then…" he rose, and was back before 2 minutes had gone by.

"Here you go" she took the glass from his hand, and sipped the sweet liquor, "Now what were you thinking. You seemed so deep in thought I didn't want to interrupt"

"I was just thinking about options, Colum… And I do believe I have a plan now"

"I thought you already had a plan: go to your husband and tell him the truth"

"Ah, you see that was your plan, dear cousin… No, I'll go to Charleston, and if Rhett's truly going to marry that silly girl, then I'll leave him be. If that's not the case then I'll tell him the truth" she could see his worried eyes.

"But if he truly is marrying…"

"Anne Hampton" she said; her voice filled with disgust and dislike.

"… What are you going to do then?"

"If it comes down to that then I'll tell you… but now I've finished my champagne and shared my thoughts, so I do believe I own you a dance"

"I thought you wanted to think?"

"Fidle-dee-dee, I have a plan now, Colum. Now I can only wait to see, and while I wait I'd like to dance"


	2. Chapter 2 the arrivel

**Chapter 2: The arrival**

The boat arrived at Charleston's harbour six in the morning. The sun was streaming through the windows in Scarlett's cabin; bathing the entire room in an orange and gold looking colour. Her black hair was arranged on the right side of her head, and lying in her white chemise with the rays of sunshine on her body she looked like a fairy tale princess. Slowly she opened her eyes. Today was the day she would meet Rhett again, and decide her entire future on the basis of this one conversation. Her stomach was in an uproar, and she wasn't sure if it was due to her nerves or the morning sickness. She swallowed some bile, and decided to skip breakfast and simply just have a cup of tea. It would indeed be a pretty sight if she went on vomiting in front of Rhett. The last couple of days her morning sickness had returned together with stomach cramps; her four former pregnancies had been relatively easy compared with other women, but now she had begun to get the feeling that this pregnancy was different. If it was due to her miscarriage or simply her being older she wasn't sure, but she would have to take better care. No falling down the stairs… But even thought she'd been poorly the last couple of days she'd still been dancing and gambling throughout the entire night. This boat-trip truly was her last bit of freedom, and she'd enjoyed it to the fullest.

They left the boat nine o'clock. Scarlett was wearing a showing day gown of dark green silk and a cream coloured sunhat. People were glancing at her wondering who the beautiful woman was. Scarlett was a bit lightheaded, and she leaned just slightly on Colum's arm.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked with a low voice.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, probably the heat… why don't we fetch a carriage?" he nodded, and sent her lady's maid along. He looked back at Scarlett who was looking extremely pale in the bright light of the day. She shouldn't have been dancing and drinking the way she'd done, not when she was carrying a child. He blamed himself for not taking better care of her, and for even suggesting her to dance. Suddenly she gasped and pulled in his arm.

"What's…" he said confused. Scarlett turned her head against him, and retrieved her fan. She began waving utterly close to her face before speaking in whispered tones: "That's Sally. She can't see me here. I don't want Rhett to know I'm here… I want to have the upper hand, I want…"

"Hush now… See we'll just follow the crowd here, and then we'll have you seated in the carriage before we receive the luggage. She wont notice" he said calming. Scarlett nodded but kept waving with her fan to try and cover her face.

As promised he had her seated in the carriage without Sally noticing. Him and her lady's maid went to get the luggage, and through the pulled curtains she glanced out at the harbour; she could see Sally and an unknown woman talking. Suddenly Sally turned and with a wide grin on her face she greeted a broad-shouldered man. He had dark hair, and… and it was Rhett. Scarlett's heart began pounding in a sickening fast rate. He was here at the harbour, but why? Did he know she was here? Should she just go out there and greet him? Oh he looked as good as he'd done last time she'd seen him - his good coloured and smooth skin. She looked good as well - her green dress who brought out her eyes and the low neckline that called attention to her ample bosom, perhaps she _should _greet him now rather than later. Here in the middle of the bustling crowd he wouldn't be as nasty as if she were to meet him in private. Yes, she would go meet him now and show him that she wasn't ashamed or dishonoured, that she had enough courage to admit her love for him – a courage he'd never had. She was about to pull the door open when a brown haired girl joined Rhett and Sally. Her small frame and big innocent eyes slapped Scarlett in the face – Anne Hampton, the little lying bitch. Scarlett seized her hand on the doorknob, and looked when Anne laid her little hand on Rhett's shoulder. He looked down, took her hand and kissed it – his lips clearly touching her bare wrist. They really were going to marry. He was showing the entire harbour that… Scarlett shook her head. No, it couldn't be. She took a deep breath, opened the carriage door and stepped out. People turned their head at the sight of the very fine lady standing at the harbour. Clearly she couldn't be from Charleston, her dress was too expensive, but she didn't look like a north state either; the way she carried herself was too southern. Perhaps French though she came with the boat from Ireland. People wondered as they made room for her. Scarlett's entire body was rigid from keeping her anger under control, and when she walked her head was just slightly uplifted making it look like she thought herself to be the queen of England. She stood just 10 feet behind him, when Sally saw her and gasped. Rhett turned, and for once he couldn't hide his expression from her; wide eyes and slightly open mouth – he was clearly surprised.

"Hello Mr Butler how do you do" she said with an icy tone; her smile was there but her eyes glistered with hatred. Rhett put on his mask, and simply just raised an eyebrow before bowing lightly and with a honey sweet voice replied: "I'm fine, thank you very much. How do you do, Miss…" he raised his eyebrow mockingly as to remind her of their newly divorce.

"Please do call me O'hara. Miss O'hara" she said.

"Nice to see you again, Miss O'hara. May I ask you where you've been?"

"But my, Mr Butler, I thought you didn't care for my whereabouts"

"Frankly I don't. I was just being polite"

"Please don't be polite on my account…" Rhett chuckled.

"I'm not… everything's not about you, my dear. I'm simply keeping my good reputation" Scarlett clenched her fist, and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Good reputation? Ha, what a joke! You're a scoundrel, Rhett Butler, a pure rat…" her rather sudden insult seemed to cause Rhett's temper to rise as well, though it was only noticeable by his clenched fists.

"A scoundrel I see" he said using his calm voice that meant he was nothing but calm, "Well my dear, rather a scoundrel than a… " Sally kicked his shin, and gave him a look Scarlett couldn't quite place. They stared for a minute, and then he hemmed before speaking.

"Miss O'hara why don't we continue this _pleasant _conversation somewhere else?" Scarlett thought for a brief second before replying. She knew now what she wanted to know – Rhett was clearly determined to stay in Charleston and marry Anne. He hadn't exactly said so with his own words, but he cared for his reputation, and the way he'd kissed Anne on her skin was clear signs. Besides Anne was squirming and shifting her feet awkwardly behind Rhett, clearly ashamed of taking Scarlett's husband. Yes, they were going to marry, and that meant Scarlett would keep her promise to herself; she would let him be and retrieve a new husband. She swallowed, and bit her lip before replying.

"I think we've said everything we wished to say, Mr Butler. I'm only staying briefly here in Charleston, and truthfully my schedule is tight. I just wanted to give my congratulations to you and Anne" she smiled falsely and nodded to all three heads, "Sally, Anne, Rhett", before she turned around, not waiting for a reply, and walked away towards the carriage. Once she was seated in the carriage – the door closed and the curtains pulled, she became overwhelmed by sadness, and she found herself unable to keep back her tears. They streamed down her cheeks and soaked her wisps of hair that framed her face. A few seconds later the door opened, and Colum appeared.

"But Scarlett, what's wrong? Are you poorly?" she shook her head and sniffed.

"Please just drive…"

"But?"

"Drive" she hissed with a thick voice, "Please just drive"


	3. Chapter 3 - and the night goes on

**Chapter 3: And the night goes on…**

The big old clock struck 2 in the morning. It was pitch-dark behind the curtains, and the only light in the room was an old oil lamp on a desk in the corner. The

hotel-room was very delicate, but also very cold. Scarlett sat in a chair by the desk with a blanket around her body. Her body was sweaty but cold. The

nightmare still roared in her mind, and she took her second glass of brandy in an attempt to shake off the memories that'd broken out by the dream. The

memories of the darkie in the forest – of him ripping up her dress and… She shook her head, and took her third glass. Don't be such a faintheart Scarlett; it was

just a dream, she thought to herself. But she found it hard to remain calm when she was alone and cold, and she – against her every intention, began wishing

that Rhett was there holding her in his arms and comforting her. How he would stroke her hair and kiss her cheek, and hold her tight until her sobbing would

subside. But he wasn't here now and would never be again – he would never hold her again nor kiss her or make love to her. It was done now. Scarlett recalled

her earlier conversation with Colum in the carriage; how horrified he'd been by her plan, and how he'd kept telling her that she wasn't by her full senses. In the

end Scarlett had gotten so horribly angry that she'd pulled the carriage door open and had been about to jump, when Colum had smacked the door closed and

said: "I don't get to decide what you should or shouldn't do, and I'll promise I'll be by your side no matter what. But please think about it, my dear. _Think_".

She'd just sniffed back then, but now his words stung. Was she rushing things? It wouldn't be the first time. But unfortunately she didn't have all the time in the

world to think - she was pressed for time. In about two or three weeks she would begin to show, and she'd have to pull her corset even tighter than now just to

gain another week without people knowing. No, she couldn't just sit still and think – she had things to do. If she hadn't been with child she would probably

never have remarried, but now she had the baby to consider, and there was absolutely no way she would have her child called a bastard. Then rather live with a

man she didn't love – after all she done it before. The question was more of how to retrieve the husband. It had to be one she could easily boss around and who

would live at Tara. Plus he had to look slightly like Rhett - the brown skin was a must. Scarlett sighed and poured her fourth glass of brandy. She laid her left

hand on her stomach, and raised the glass with her right.

"Cheers, little baby. Tomorrow I'll find you a daddy"

...

The next day she ate breakfast with Colum. He declared that he'd have to go to Savannah for three days due to some business.

"Is it the fenians?" she asked, and he nodded.

"It is my dear… But don't you worry, it's nothing of danger, just a lot of talking" he casually swept the room with his eyes, before settling them on Scarlett once more. He cleared his throat. "uhm… Have you given any consideration into our talk yesterday? I mean about your plan and that you should think about it…"

"I have"

"And?"

"And nothing… Colum, I won't have my child called a bastard, and neither would I want my child taking away from me. Nothing you say or do would change my mind. I'm going to find a husband and that's it" he sighed with a defeated tone.

"Very well then. At least let me approve of the man before you marry, will you?" she laughed.

"Not only will I let you approve, I also expect you to marry us" he smiled and seized her hand.

"I'd be honored"

...

Later when she was leaving the breakfast room she'd heard news of a small gathering in the evening in the big suite at the top floor. It should be a bunch of

fortune seekers from Europe plus some cheating rascals who sounded very likely to be just like "the white trash" she used to associate with in Atlanta. There

were no other gatherings she knew about, and therefor she decided to show uninvited. After all she was above the entire invited guest in amount of money,

manners and beauty. They would most likely prize her welcome. She chose a light-blue silk dress and put pearl earbobs in her ears. She put up her hair, and

finished her look with a diadem. She looked classy but not boring. Her mother would turn in her grave if she knew her oldest daughter was about to show

uninvited to a party filled with ill-mannered men only to try and seize a husband. But then again this was hardly the worst thing Scarlett had ever done and it

was better than giving birth to a bastard.

...

Her knotted hand rested against the door, she took a deep breath and knocked. Two seconds later the door opened, and a young redheaded man appeared.

Music streamed out from the room as well as the smell of hard liquor and tobacco.

"How can I help you, Ma'am?" the redheaded man asked while bowing lightly.

"Oh, please do call me Scarlett, Scarlett O'hara. I think I must confess, though it's fairly silly," she said looking up from bowed eyelashes, "You see, I heard the

music and my feet just wouldn't allow me to sit alone in my room on this wonderful evening" she gave him a flirtatious smile showing off her dimples. The man

blushed slightly.

"Well you're most welcome to join, Ma'am. We just didn't think such a fine lady, as you, would want to be with someone like us – not that we're not a nice bunch of people but… "He blushed again and looked to his feet. Scarlett lightly brushed his shoulder with her hand causing him to tremble lightly.

"Oh I'm sure you're splendid people. Are you all new in America or is it just you?" he looked up at her again, his face still cock red.

"I guess my accent gives me away, hu?" he laughed, "Yeah, I'm from Scotland, as well as Gill, though he's been living in Texas for almost five years now… Robert is from France, and… " Scarlett was beginning to be slightly annoyed by standing outside of the room talking with the blushing young man, instead of being inside of the suite dancing and drinking.

"Mr…?"

"Oh, forgive me my ill manners, Miss O'hara. My name's Sean Wadler"

"Nice to meet you, Mr Wadler. Now do you intend to let me stand in the hallway all evening or will you give my feet a chance to dance?" Mr Wadler shook his head, and blushed for the fifth time.

"Uhm, no Ma'am… I just keep on rambling don't I? Now please do come in" he held the door, and Scarlett entered. The room was thick of smoke and made everything blurry, but the music was welcoming as well as the sound of laughter. Nobody noticed her entering as they all was busy playing cards or talking. She looked back at Mr Wadler who came up by her side and surprised her by seizing her arm. Perhaps he wasn't as shy as she'd judged him to be, probably just born blushing.

"Everyone!" he called out, "Please do welcome Miss O'hara. She'll be joining us tonight, and a finer lady cannot be found in all of America, so please do not scare

her off by your savage manners" everybody laughed, and rose from their seats to greet her. It surely was a mixed bunch of people, Scarlett thought, they were

from all over the world - France, Texas, England, Scotland, Spain, Canada and even one from a land called Norwegian. And to a pleasant surprise then the

amount of white trash was reduced to the whole of three people – two men and a woman. It looked as she was in for a wonderful evening, she thought and

smiled. Scarlett seated herself between two men – Mr Bonnaire and Mr Bolívar, their origin was French-English and Spanish-English, respectively. They'd known

each other since the age of fifteen where they'd been placed at the same school – due to their resemblance, their brown coloured skin and dark eyes as well as

their accent, they'd soon become the best of friends. They'd followed each other throughout the years, and were now both newly qualified doctors on their way

to seize the fortune of the golden land. Perhaps even come across a wife, Scarlett mused.

"Tell her, Ash" Mr Bolívar grinned, "Tell her the story of how you…"

"I will certainly not, remember what Sean said about our savage manners. I won't be the one to scare away the Ma'am" Mr Bonnaire said trying to keep a straight face.

"Aah, you're such a wimp" Mr Bolívar teased and punched him slightly on the shoulder, then he turned his head towards Scarlett and whispered, "It's not at all a savaged story, he's just to ashamed to tell it" Scarlett laughed and put a hand on both their shoulders.

"Boys, boys… Please do not take me for a faint-heart, let me hear the story, you've peaked my curiosity" Ashton scolded at Àlex, and to ease Ash's coming embarrassment she whispered sensually into his ear: "I'm sure it's not as bad as you claim it to be". At that even the brown-skinned Ashton blushed.

"Promise you won't laugh then?"

"I promise," she said behind bowed lashes. And then the two doctors started telling the story of Ashton's first hunt; she exclaimed and laughed when expected,

but otherwise she didn't listen particularly to the story, she watched the two men instead. The one with most resemblance to Rhett would be Àlex, but Ash

seemed easier to handle, besides he'd been living on a farm as a child, and would probably share a love for the land. On the other hand Àlex was more

charming than Ash, and with him by her side, she'd be more capable of winning back some of Atlanta's Old Crowds hearts. But then again she wouldn't be living

in Atlanta, and did she really in her inner heart wish for the old stuck-ups to become her friends again? She couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping her lips

at the thought of the irony of her life; here she was, for the first time in her life, knowing what love was furthermore whom she truly loved, and yet, she was in

the middle of retrieving her fourth husband in the very same business-manner which she'd always used dealing with the men in her life. Because once again she

was marrying out of need, instead of love.

She suddenly became aware of the silent on both her sides; oh dear, they'd caught her not listening.

"What so funny, Miss O'hara" Mr Bolívar asked with a grin.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking what a lovely evening it is" now that should soothe them just fine, she thought.

"Glad to hear we're to your amusement. Now please we've been rambling on, would you care to tell us something about yourself?" Mr Bonnaire asked.

"Well, my father was an immigrant from Ireland who came upon some land down in Clayton County. He married my mother, a Robbiliard. So it sees I have roots both in Ireland and France"

"Do you know the French language?" Mr Bonnaire asked.

"I'm afraid I was never much of scholar," Scarlett said casting her eyes downwards, "But my mother taught me some French songs on the piano" Mr Bonnaire nodded but didn't get to reply before Mr Bolívar interrupted: "Miss O'hara, do tell us about _your_ life not your parents".

A bit stumbled by his rather rude and straightforward question; she became reminded of the fact that this weren't the fine gentlemen she used to charm, but rather a bunch of young adventurers seeking the etches.

"Oh my Mr Bolívar how you ask. Am I of such interest to you?" she asked.

"Every beautiful lady is of interest to me, but you – _una reina de belleza,_ have rather peeked my curiosity to the unbearable: I want to learn everything about you" though the Spanish words made no sense to her, Scarlett understood the magnificent of the compliment.

"But how do you run on?" she said.

"I apologize for my rather boorish friends aggressive questions," Mr Bonnaire said, "I think perhaps he'd had to much to drink, or maybe it's simply his Spanish roots"

"Nothing wrong with my roots. In Spain we have strength and life in every bone of our body, nothing like the French people – a bunch of novelist reading long-noised hypocrites" he spat, but it only caused Mr Bonnaire to laugh.

"Well, well, my dear old friend. You may have insulted my roots, but you've insulted Miss O'Hara's as well. My dear lady, shall we leave this scoundrel to himself and sees a glass of champagne?" Scarlett chuckled agreeing.

"Let's do Mr Bonnaire"

_Author note: I'm not entirely sure that Scarlett would be so extrovert and not-ladylike in her flirtations as she may seem here, but then again she is desperate, and very impulsive... As to the word "darkie" I'm not sure what word would be okay to use, but in another fanfic I found this word used so I thought it would be okay - but please tell if another word is better... yeah _


End file.
